


Whumptober 2020 #20

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Holding Hands, Light Angst, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Magmoto, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: TOTO, I HAVE A FEELING WE’RE NOT IN KANAS ANYMOREPrompt- Lost
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Whumptober 2020 #20

“Do you know where we are?” Gordon asked.

Thomas shook his head, little droplets of blood fell from his forehead, “Somewhere on an island.”

“With no car, money and two broken phones.”

“Don’t forget the head wound and multiple other minor injuries.”

Gordon sighed, “I didn’t ask for you to take the brunt of the fall. So don’t blame me.”

“I wasn’t.” Thomas snapped, “I thought that we were taking stock of the situation.”

“Look…” Gordon reached for Thomas’ hand.

Thomas pulled his hand away, “We should get back to the road. Hopefully someone will drive by.”

“Thomas…” Gordon started.

“Don’t. We should get moving.”

With Thomas leading the way, the pair started making their way back up the relatively short drop. After rolling onto the road, Thomas helped Gordon climb up.

“Thanks.”

“It was nothing.”

“How long are you going to be giving me the cold shoulder for?” 

Thomas glared at him, “Depends how long I’m going to be upset.”

“Guess I asked for this.” Gordon relented.

“Yep.”

The conversation was over as Thomas refused to make any attempt to continue it. Even as Gordon tried and failed.

No cars or other vehicles passed them as the hours did. With no protection from the sun, some patches of skin began to peel off. Gordon shed his jacket. Thomas itched at his scratched arms. Rubbing some sweat into freshly reopened wounds in the process. Noting that he didn’t even wince, Gordon sighed.

“You’re reopening scratches.”

“I know. But it’s itchy.” Thomas stated, “Barely hurts at all.”

“You still shouldn’t be doing it.”

“Oh I’m sorry.” Thomas sarcastically hissed, “When did you move from my boyfriend to my minder?”

“I’m just trying to stop you getting sick!” Gordon stormed, “Forgive me, but your immune system is completely shit. A cold will knock you out for a couple of weeks, for fucks sake!”

Thomas stopped scratching, “Okay.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, no. It’s fine. I mean, you’re not wrong.”

“Still.”

Thomas grabbed Gordon’s left hand, “There. Now I can’t scratch.”

“I can tell you’re still upset.”

“I am. At least for now. But a little hand holding can’t hurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> No PR convos today. :(
> 
> But all of my fics will be tagged with 'Magmoto' from now on. :P


End file.
